The BlackWoman
by oceansauce
Summary: The Justice League of America embarks on another modern day controversial adventure regarding human nature and true character. Questions about their inner demons, true natures and passions lie in the cracks of lies and deception. (But seriously just read it and tell me what you think I've worked really hard on this for such a long time. I need to know whether to continue or not)
1. Chapter 1: Tears of Kryptonite

Among the blustering winds there stood a lone figure. Garbed in black with a skin tight leotard with fish net leggings and combat boots to matched, she grimaced at the seaside crashing below her. Droplets of salty moisture sprayed her elongated, locks of wind-whipped corn-blonde hair. Her leather, fingerless gloves remain clenched and by her side. Beside the gothic woman, there levitated a busty, yet meaty woman. A golden crown that shone brighter than the sun laid perfectly atop her intricately placed locks of raven black hair. In the very center of her tiara, a ruby star was embedded. The regal woman pursed her crimson stained lips as you smoothed a wrinkle in her leotard, that bear a similar resemblance to the other woman's but, Americanized. Blazing red boots, a glowing lasso and platinum bracers paired with her outfit.

"They know about Martian 'Mantoucher'….." The blonde spat, literally, into the thunderous wake below her. Her icy blue eyes didn't dare lock into her companion's. A long, awkward silence came. Their conversation became dormant.

"It's a risk we must take if we wish to show the league whom we really are…" The beefy woman finally spoke.

"But what if-"

Blondie was immediately cut off, "Dinah, who cares about the consequences? Martian Manhunter revealed his passion for Aquaman as did his 'niece', Miss Mantoucher. They showed everybody who they really were. They opened up a door for all of us." Her piercing sky eyes met with Dinah's, "We must walk through it….together." The black-haired woman's chubby hands cupped Dinah's face in an abrupt, yet passionate manner.

"If we must…" Dinah mumbled captured in the woman's trance. She shook like a Chinese Crested Hairless Dog in the Himalayans. Feeling cold, small and scared.

They suddenly wrapped one another into an intimate embrace, the woman's chin resting on Dinah's head. She whispered comforting words into her ear; her pristine lips brushing the fine hairs inside Dinah's ear.

" Diana!," Dinah whispered fiercely seeing approaching figures coming from the sun. "It's the league!" She collapsed into a fit of humiliated sobs. Tears soaked Diana's suit and Dinah's mascara began to bleed into the hair which clung to her soggy face.

"We are not happy," A deep voice boomed. A muscular body with skinny hands and feet levitated before the two. Along with him, a herd of other oddly dressed people.

"It was my fault," Diana pulled away from the embrace restraining her voice from wavering or crying. Her legs shook as she stood before her jealous ex, Superman.

"Do you know why we are not happy?" Superman's red eyes dug into Diana's collarbone as he grabbed her by the hair and held her face so that they met eye to eye.

Dinah shrieked in both in fear and in agony for her lover. Her one and only true giver to her soul. The largest most best delight ever brought into her soul; Wonder Woman. Before her supersonic echo could be fully let out, a red, spandex, gloved hand reached out and pulled her off the cliff into the deadly sea.

"Why?" Diana dared her hair starting to rip out of her head. A loud tear started to form growing louder and larger. She held in her scream. She also heard a thud from where Dinah was but was too in pain to notice.

"You never tried to cheat on me. It's one thing to dump me for Batman, then get back together with me then dump me again for Dinah but, at least cheat on me next time." Superman wiped away a green tear from his flaming red eye sockets. Blood pooled around Diana's nape of neck. Her hair was tearing some more and starting to turn into liquid kryptonite because of Superman's touch of jealousy.

"But, I do love you both but not at the same time." Diana muttered finally understanding the final piece of the puzzle.

"Then why did I never go to first base?" He whimpered in a child-like tone.

"Because I lied. Aquaman's wife is the one for me. She is my homegirl. Ever since we traveled into another dimension to kill one another we've been in a serious relation ship. Don't tell Black Canary this but, I've been cheating on her because I want guilt-free and free sushi." Diana said with a playful wink. She jabbed the heels of her boots into his eye sockets. Superman cried and burst into flames because of his explosive tears and her bloody kryptonite hair ripping from her head. Diana's locks of black hair fell off the cliff and she looped her lasso around the idiotically sanding "henchmen" that Superman brought; AKA the entire justice league.

No one noticed her disapearnece as she plunged down into the unknown with no other than Wade Winston Wilson, or as they called him, Deadpool. She didn't try to fight because who would fight a Deadpool? They were both crazy, unpredictable, unrealiable, crazy, stupid and violent. She accpected her fate. Deadpool grasped her throat beneath this rotting, cancerous hands.

"Make me an Atlantian." He demanded with a vicious, wet, screech into her ear.

"I'm not Aqua lady wrong person!" She said in a monotone voice.

"'Kay," said Deadpool.


	2. Chapter 2: Brookin Arrow

Deadpool arose ravenously, grasping the torn flesh of Black Canary's hand. "You don't want to do this!" She cried clutching her wet and blood wrist. Deadpool grinned and pulled out a machine gun. With grace, he began randomly shooting the cliff until it collapsed and drowned them both. Deadpool passed out leaving Black Canary alone, in the ocean.

Madness drove Superman to kill Wonder Woman. He was through with this woman's madness. She had to love him or die. Feeling the pit of rage boiling beneath his masculine breast, he drew out a deep breath and cried to his henchmen "SICK HER!"

Green arrow arose from the ashes of fire and fauna with a bow on his arm. It fired rapidly and Red Tornado began creating a storm with Icon throwing trees at Wonder Woman in the center of the tornado. A shrill squeak erupted from the throat of Batman as he launched his bag full of Robins and Batgirls in her direction. They each had a blunt, shiny object drawn. The hairs of the chest of Diana rose as sweat beaded her mustache. She couldn't take on this ridicuosly powerful people. She heaved largely and started to throw spears at the bare chest of Superman's nipples. He tumbled drawing a ragged breath that resulted in gore pouring out of the sides of his eyes. Bane stepped in injecting his tubes of Venom into Clark's blood steam.

"Here, brother. I give you my lifeline. For you I've always loved you and had hoped that you would get over your psychotic obsession with Wonder Woman and would succumb to my burning passion to be your lover."

A bloody tear leaked out of Supey's eyeball as he rose feeling the hot, burning posion racing through his streaming blood in his network. He screeched a rambunctious battle cry and leapt onto the back of Bane choking him violently. Bane's, now very weak, carcass became limp and Bane drew a final breath as he licked his lips in the touch of his love.

Supey hollered as he tosses Bane's scrawny and pale carcass in Diana's direction. Robins and Batgirls were repeatidly swatting Wonder Woman with their dull objects; icon was failing at his tree throwing aim; Batman was shoving Cat Woman into a dog purse; Red Tornado was growing weak from churning his nado of torn; and Ollie was hitting Wonder Woman with a broken arrow.

The word broken arrow shut down Roy and he lost consciousness. Lex came out laughing and stroking Clarion's stolen cat. With a sly, red stained lip grin, he tickled Wonder Woman's chin and pulled her hair off using a drill.

"Sucks for you Diana. I've got your DNA so now I shall make deformed, hideous, mutated Amazonian forms of you that will serve as my army of Ugly Wonders! MWAH!" He slinked into the shadows where he held Black Canary whom was tied to a missed Iconic thrown tree in the depths of the tornado's whirpool bottom. Her eyes fluttered open as Lex puckered up.


End file.
